Talk In The Moonlight
by 12b-girl
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have a deep conversation on a wonderful spring evening. One Shot. Hope you enjoy3


Lisbon's POV

It was a beautiful, spring evening and I was still at FBI Headquarters, finishing the rest of the paperwork Abbott gave me that day. Although I hate being stuck in the office, I must admit: It's easier to do it when everybody's gone, and no one's interrupting with hundred other things.

Anyway, I was almost done when I heard footsteps approaching(which was strange, cause I thought everyone had already left). I looked up and saw Jane walking down the hall.

He was holding a cup of tea in his hand,of course. He was walking fast,while strangely looking around the office,probably checking if anyone else was still here.

''You're still working,Lisbon?'' he asked,a bit surprised.

''Well,someone has to clean up your mess at the end of the day.'' I teased.

He smiled and sat on the couch,while slowly sipping his tea. He seemed pretty intense,I didn't know why. It was Jane,so who could know what he's been up to.

''You almost done?''

''Yeah,just few pages left.''

''And you're heading straight home?''

''Yes,why? You need a ride?''

''No,no,I'm fine. Thank you.''

He was acting weird as hell,but I couldn't understand what was going on in his head.

So I just nodded and countinued finishing the paperwork,hoping he was done with questioning.

After a while,he approached me again.

''Are you hurrying home or...-''

''GOD JANE CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT?''

''Just meet me at in the back of the building.I want to show you something.''

''What could you possibly show me be..-''

''You'll see.''

No one's POV

So when she was done with the paperwork, Lisbon went behind the FBI building to meet Jane.

She never actually went there, she had no reason to and she thought that no one but Jane could possibly had a reason to meet her there.

But she finally came to the place, she saw one of the most beautiful things she have ever seen.

The bench on which Jane was sitting was placed at the place she could have called Heaven in that moment.

It was one the edge of the low hill that was looking at the some sort of wood,or more like a meadow,and a sky full of sparkling stars and a moonlight. She couldn't remember last time she saw something that beautiful.

As she approached,Jane turned around: ''Like it?''

''It's BEAUTIFUL,Jane. How did you find it?''

''We didn't have a case yesterday,so I was kinda bored.''

''How come no one knows about this place?!''

''It seems you cops are too much in that working-24/7-thing.'' He said as he made a funny gesture with his hands.

''It's seriously wonderful.I-I have no words to even describe it.''

Jane's POV

We sat there in silence for few moments,admiring the view.

''It's like you're looking at some whole new world.'' I said.

''More like you're IN it.'' Lisbon filled my portayal.

I looked at her and saw her eyes sparkling,stronger than those stars she was looking at. I could remember the night few months before when I thought I may never get to see those beautiful,emerald eyes again.

''Lisbon,have you ever imagined your future to be like this?''

She glanced at me suprised with the question.

''You mean,you and me,sitting on a bench,looking at the stars,in TEXAS..Well probably not.'' She teased. ''I mean,I never thought it would have end up like this.A lot has happened and changed in the past two years. And the thing is...I changed too... But I have to say,I'm happy we're here now,maybe it just had to ended up this way.''

I felt it was so damn right what she said. A lot has changed last few years. Hell,I left her with nothing and ran away in Mexico!

But she knows I had to,although I would have understood if she still hasn't completely forgiven me.

But I know she has.

She really did change. Not completely though,she's still my grumpy little Lisbon,but I see stronger Lisbon now. Not stronger as a cop,but emotionally stronger. I can feel her change everyday as I walk pass her,and it actually makes me happy because I know she is free now too. My whole revenge thing has reflected on her though the years,although she has been trying to hide it. But once I sent that voice message,I knew that no matter how painful it was, I actually relieved us both.

I looked back at her and I saw a big smile on her face, as she was thinking of something that made her smile. After a while,she looked at me and I gave her a look to spill it out so she started,still smiling:

''I always thought that...I would end up with somebody who made the world look bigger to me. But maybe I just need someone who's gonna make it smaller,you know?''

Oh man,she did a really good metaphor here. And of course I knew who it was meant for.

My thoughts were interrupted as she continued: ''I finally realized through the years that you don't get to choose who you're gonna love. You don't even get to choose how much you're gonna love. You just do and,in the end,there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it.''

I felt pain as I listened to her words because I could hear her past speaking from her. Her sad,childhood memories that'll never completely fade. She was always keeping it for herself and never letting anyone inside it. Sometimes I wished those memories could transfer themselves on me.I would take that cross just so she doesn't have to carry it.

I could see her becoming sad.

''Lisbon, I'm sure there's someone like that out there for you. You'll see.'' I tried to cheer her up a little.

But hell,she deserved the best. She deserved someone who'll treat her the most amazing way someone could posssibly treat a person. And even more than that.

''Maybe I already found him...''

As she looked up,our faces met. In the wonderful moonlight,her face was the most beautiful thing ever. I gathered all my strength just not to kiss her in that moment. So much strength that I couldn't answer. I didn't even know what to answer. I didn't know how. We have never went so far about this topic,and I just thought that if I speak up, I would ruin everything.

After a good amount of time,she finally looked away.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments:

''And you?'' she broke the topic,because none of us could go any further.

''Me?''

''Yeah. How do you imagine your future?''

It was probably hard for her to ask me how have I imagined it,cause she knows I surely never have thought I would end up here or that we would have ever met.

''Well,what I learned from life in last few years is to live in the moment. You never know what tomorrow brings. So,hold on a beautiful moment as long as you can.''

She looked down again,probably thinking about that thought.

''As for example: I would like to hold onto this moment forever. You and me,on this bench,at a wonderful night,talking...''

She glanced back at me and smiled.

''Really?''

''Of course. What more could I possibly ask for?''

I tried not to sound too tense with that so it won't become awkward or too serious like earlier.

I just shyly smiled at her as she did the same.

''I'm glad to know that.''

She said and we were smiling at each other again.

After a while,I stood up. It was almost past midnight. And we had a longer ride home.

''Is your offer for a drive still standing?''

''Sure. And Jane..thank you once again for bringing me here.''

''Anytime, Lisbon. Anytime.'' I gave her one last smile before we turned around.

As we started to walk back to the building,the last thought passed through my head:

One day,she will know. She'll know everything.


End file.
